


Healing

by Catkween27



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catkween27/pseuds/Catkween27
Summary: After the battle of hogwarts, Molly takes Narcissa home
Kudos: 6





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a horrible person and can’t stand the fact that Fred died... so he doesn’t here

The woman Molly Weasley brought home to the burrow, was hardly recognizable as Narcissa Malfoy. Gone was the perfect posture, haughty look and pristine appearance, replaced by a broken woman. Her hair disheveled, clothes dirty and torn from battle, face haggard. 

Molly found Narcissa after the battle. The woman had barely been able to stand, swaying dangerously from side to side, blood staining her robes. Molly had nearly overlooked her, choosing to ignoreNarcissa for the sins of her family, but something stopped her. Whether it was Harry’s fervent declaration that Mrs Malfoy had saved his life, or the swell of Narcissa’s belly beneath her clothes, Molly hadn’t been able to bring herself to leave The woman to fend for herself. And so, despite her reservations, Molly had approached Narcissa Malfoy, and invited her home. Narcissa hadn’t argued, in fact she never had the chance to, before she promptly collapsed into Molly’s arms.

It was like this that Narcissa Malfoy had ended up in Percy Weasley’s unused bedroom, bleeding all over the floor from a gash in her side while Molly attempted to keep her upright long enough to guide her to the bed.

The little color Narcissa still had was rapidly draining awayalong with the blood from the gaping wound, and her eyes were fighting to stay open.

“That’s It love” Molly said somehow managing to get Narcissa seated on the edge of the bed.

Narcissa’s eyes fluttered, and her breath came in short ragged bursts. Molly had to hold her up for fear that The wounded woman would topple head first into the floor otherwise.

Molly pressed her hand to the wound in Narcissa’s side to try and stem the bleeding, calling for Arthur to come help her as she did so. She would need help.

Mr Weasley appeared in the room a few moments later. It took him a second to get over the shock of seeing a very pregnant Mrs Narcissa Malfoy leaning against his wife soaked in blood.

“Molly-what?” He said while rushing forward.

“She’s hurt Arthur, and badly. I need your help.” 

“Erm.. yes dear..” Arthur mumbled while rolling up his sleeves.

“What do you need me to do?”

“Bring me the medicine bag, a basin of hot water, and towels.”

Arthur nodded, and hurried off.

“And one of my nightgowns.” Molly called after him.

She turned her attention back to Narcissa, who had gone limp in her arms.

“Mrs Malfoy” Molly said 

“Mrs Malfoy, can you open your eyes?” 

Narcissa gave a low moan, but her eyes cracked open and she lifted her head a bit.

“Good. Now, I’m going to have to remove your dress. Is that alright Mrs Malfoy?”

Narcissa’s nod was almost imperceptible, and Molly set to work undoing the top buttons of the high collared dress narcissa wore.

Arthur reappeared soon after carrying Molly’s requested supplies. 

“Spread the towels out on the bed, Arthur please.” Molly instructed.

“We’re going to lie you down now Mrs Malfoy” there was no answer from Narcissa 

Carefully, with Arthur’s help, Molly lay her patient down on the bed.

“Arthur. Scissors please.” 

She took the gleaming blades to Narcissa’s blood soaked gown, there was no way she was going to get it off without them.

Molly’s stomach clenched as the bruises covering Narcissa’s neck and chest came into view.

“Good lord.” She breathed taking in the purple and yellow wreckage.

“What is it, Molly?” Arthur asked, peering over his wife’s shoulder.

“These aren’t from the battle are they?” He said solemnly a moment later.

Molly shook her head.

“No, these are at least a few days old.”

Arthur sighed 

“God... where do you think she got them?”

“We have other things to worry about, Arthur.” Molly said briskly, continuing to snip away the blood caked fabric until the whole dress was open at the front.

Molly fought the urge to gag when she saw the lesions on Narcissa’s legs.

Dozens of cuts crisscrossed the pale skin, weaving together like some sort of twisted spider web.

She didn’t have time to wonder how exactly narcissa had gotten her injuries, since the gash in the woman’s side was still steadily leaking blood.

“Arthur, bring me the water basin” Molly commanded, the training she had gone through as a healer in her younger days coming back as she cut away Narcissa’s shift as well, leaving her abdomen bare.

“What was malfoy thinking bringing his wife to a battle in her condition” Arthur mused, handing Molly the basin and a wash cloth.

“Arthur, we cannot be expected to understand the things that go through the head of that man.” Molly responded, wiping blood and grime away from the gaping slash in Narcissa’s side.

“Rubbing alcohol please” Arthur handed it to her.

“All I know, is that Harry said Mrs Malfoy saved his life, so now it’s our turn to save hers”

Moly worked quickly, deft hands pressing onto the wound to stem the bleeding before covering the entire area in alcohol.

Narcissa squirmed a bit in her sleep at the sharp sting, but she remained unconscious.

“Needle And thread” 

Arthur watched as his wife tended to the Malfoy matriarch. She worked quickly and efficiently, stitching up the wound and applying pressure to prevent further loss of precious blood. It was times like these that Arthur fell in love with his wife all over again.

“...bandages Arthur!” Mr Weasley looked up.

“Right! Sorry dear!” He said handing Molly a large square of gauze and a roll of bandages.

“Help me sit her up” Molly instructed, applying ointment to the gauze before draping it on Narcissa’s side.

Under Molly’s instruction, Arthur lifted Narcissa into a sitting position, holding her gently in place while Molly wrapped the bandages carefully around her, taking care to secure them snugly, despite Narcissa being heavy with child.

“You can set her down now, Arthur” Molly said, wiping her hands on a cloth and pushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

“We still have work to do though” she went on, turning to the lesions in Narcissa’s legs. “Can’t have these getting infected” 

“Erm... Molly dear...” Arthur ventured

“Doesn’t It rather look like she’s been whipped?” 

Molly closed her eyes for a moment. That’s exactly what it looked like.

“Yes, Arthur, But as i said before it doesn’t matter  how  she got these, only that we do our best to fix them.”bandaging Narcissa’s legs, she started to wonder how exactly Narcissa had been able to walk at all, much less survive the battle of hogwarts.

With Arthur’s help, Molly sponged most of the grime off Narcissa, before putting her in a loose nightgown, and removing the bloodied towels from beneath her and tucking her under the covers.

Arthur put a hand on Molly’s shoulder as she stepped back.

“You’ve done very well, dear” he praised 

“I hope just hope it’s enough” Molly whispered back.

She turned to face him, resting her head against his chest for a moment, trying to remind herself that her family was safe, they were alive, and it was all over.

A loud crash followed by yelling broke the two apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!!!


End file.
